Desire
by deadflo
Summary: He met the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to start a life with her, yet he could not even have her because she only exisit in his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Desire

**Author:** lovelessblackwings (I have changed my name! ffgirl_07 no long exist)

**Pairings:** SS, ET

**Genres:** Romance/Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Summary:** He met the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to start a life with her, yet he could not even have her.

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time since I wrote a CCS story! WRITERS BLOCK, I'm telling you. And I've been busy with my life outside of the internet. Though, I _have_ been around this place to read others' great stories just to get myself motivated. So I hope you all will forgive my long absence.**

**Chapter I**

His long legs tapped under the table and his fingers drummed on top of it while impatiently listening to a blond bimbo blabber on. She constantly played around with her long blond locks as she continued herone_-_sided conversation. She was dressed, as if ready to hit the clubs.

"And so my friend Lin... Syaoran! Are you even paying attention?" She asked after finally noticing the lack of response from the man. "Syaoran!!" She loudly called his name again, in her usual high pitched voice that could possibly shatter every glass window in the room.

"No," He simply answered as he looked at his watch that read 8 P.M. "Whoa, would you look at the time! I have to go. And oh, don't call me by Syaoran. It's Li to you." Syaoran said as he slapped a few bills down the table and quickly left the restaurant.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was never going to leave that damn annoying bimbo." Syaoran said to himself as he was getting inside his black BMW.

* * *

Arriving inside his apartment, he saw his home phone flash a red light. Giving out a loud sigh, he knew it had to be his mother, Li Yelean, who had been bothering him about settling down with a woman now that he is twenty-five. This is the very reason why his mother has been setting up blind dates for him, to help him move towards settling down. But all she has been doing was waste his time.

_'Better get this over with__.__' _Syaoran thought as he got out his phone and listened to his voice mails.

_"Hey! This is Meling, give me a call ASAP."_

_"Yo, my little cute cousin~"_

Syaoran sighed at the messages from his cousins before listening to the last voice mail.

_"Li Syaoran! You better give me some good explanations about tonight's date. Do you know how much shame you just brought on to me? I don't think so. I better see you here at the main mansion tomorrow—10 A.M. sharp, no excuses."_

Syaoran sighed in relief, a bit glad that his mother hadn't bashed him out on the phone quite yet, but tomorrow when he stops by the mansion...no, he didn't even want to think about it. Going to his room, he stripped off his clothes and decided to call it a night. He closed his eyes and let the darkness wrap him, only to quickly open them again with a shocking expression.

He was no longer in his green room, but standing on a balcony facing the beautiful sea. He could see the seagulls flying around the ocean rocks, he could feel the soft wind blowing pass, and he could hear the sea waves roaring.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself.

"You're in my house, Mister." Answered a soft voice from behind.

Syaoran turned around to see a girl who looked about three years younger than him with long wavy auburn hair and emerald orbs. She was dressed in a light yellow summer one piece that went down to her knees. A white straw hat with a pretty pink bow sat on her head and a pair of plain white sandals wrapped around her feet. Her face wore no make-up but her lips were covered with some shiny lip-gloss.

"Do you like to fish?" She asked out of the blue.

"No," Syaoran replied, still confused with the situation. "Even if I do, I don't think I'm wearing the right clothes for it."

"Really~?" She smiled. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself?"

Syaoran saw her move aside, revealing a mirror from where she was standing previously. And in that mirror, it showed himself dressed in a green graphic tee and long tan shorts. A white cap wore over his messy chestnut hair and around his feet were black sandals. His amber orbs finally shifted to the spot where the girl stood, but she wasn't there anymore. Wondering where she wandered off, Syaoran walked out of the room and began making his way down a staircase. As he was walking down, he could see the girl carrying buckets and readying to make her way out the front door.

"Good, you're here!" She happily said after spotting Syaoran, and then shoved two fishing poles at him once he arrived by her side.

"I don't fish." The man admitted.

"You should! It's fun, and who knows? You might end up liking it." She grinned widely as she walked out the front door, heading to the beach.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted from inside then ran towards the girl. "What is your name, anyway?" He asked once he caught up to her.

"Sakura. Just Sakura." She smiled warmly.

"Well…I'm Li Syaoran."

Once they reached the fishing area of the beach, Sakura immediately went into fishing mode. Syaoran stood aside and laughed at her childish acts. Closing his eyes, Syaoran took a deep breath and inhaled to smell the sea. He then opened his eyes to only be welcomed by his green room.

_'A dream...? It felt so real.'_ Syaoran's thoughts repeatedly roamed through his mind.

* * *

**A/N: ****This story was i****nspired by a****nother** **one that I read a long, long time ago, ****while browsing through the internet due to boredom****. ****And no, it is not a story from FFNET. I don't remember where I fou****nd and read it, but during my stay in South Korea I remember****ed**** this very story and felt more inspired than ever. I felt that my life experience in South Korea was like a dream****. ****I knew that once I return to America, it will ****all ****be back to reality.**** This v****ery thought sprouted the core of this story, aside from the inspiration of another story.**

**Thanks for reading! ****Any feedbacks would be nice!** **Special t****ha****nks to my dear friends Hannah, Yolei and ohsnapinsomnia for being my beta readers!! Thanks ****a bunch!****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Summary:** He met the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to start a life with her, yet he could not even have her.

**Chapter II**

Syaoran twitched every time his mother raised her voice at him. His amber eyes followed his mother's moving figure as she paced back and forth and all around her private office, making her long black hair flow freely in the air. The brown eyes that all the females possessed in his family were now shown with much fierce.

"I better not hear anything bad about tonight's date," His mother Yelean said, finally making a halt in her movements. She turned her head to face her son, the fierceness still in place. "No leaving. No pretending to be gay. No pranks. No help from Meiling or Eriol. You got it?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. You may be dismissed." Yelean pointed to the red door that stood tall in her office.

Sighing in relief, Syaoran quickly left the room only to face his cousin, Meiling, who waited for him in the hallway. Her jet-black hair was tied in a neat bun and her ruby eyes stared at him. She wore a gray-striped business suit with long black heels and neatly tucked a shiny black purse under her right arm.

"Auntie, got you bad." Meiling said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Syaoran scowled and walked pass her.

"Lets go get lunch." Meiling suggested.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea for once Mei."

"For once!?" Meiling glared at Syaoran's back as he kept walking. "What about all the times I helped you!?"

* * *

**Restaurant**

"So who is it this time?" Meiling asked after they finished ordering.

"I don't know. This one chick that she found, as usual." Syaoran paused to sip his coke. "Damn, I'm going to have to stick with that chick for two whole hours."

"Well, let's damn hope she's not as annoying like all the others."

"Trust me. She will annoy the shit out of me, just like all the girls in this planet."

"Say that again." Meiling commanded with anger.

_'Shit.'_ Syaoran thought. He was going to get one of Meiling's good torturing for not keeping his mouth shut.

Later in the day, Syaoran sat in his office and wished for time to slow down. In just two hours, he would have to attend a blind date at a fancy French restaurant located near his family's company. He browsed through the file that laid in front of him. There was a picture of a brunette girl. Sasaki Rika, currently 23 years old, and recently graduated from a top university.

"Apparently, she's seeing someone at the moment but her parents forced her to attend this blind date." Eriol's words rang in Syaoran's head. He was told this after receiving the file from Eriol earlier. "But you may never know…she might ditch her man once she sees how handsome my little cute cousin is." Eriol laughed with a tease.

Syaoran shook his hid, attempting to get rid of Eriol's annoying voice that rang through his head. Shortly after, he went back to work but ended up falling asleep on his office desk instead.

"Hey~!" An angelic voice shouted.

Waking up, Syaoran saw Meiling's bubbling face. (A/N: Bet you guys thought it was Sakura! ^^)

"You better wake up before you're late," Meiling warned.

"Ha! I would rather be late," Syaoran said nonchalantly while stretching his arms.

"Just go and get this over with. And..." Meiling slammed a big pile of paperwork on top of his desk. "Return later to work on these files."

Syaoran groaned and slightly regretted making his cousin his secretary. But he had to admit, without her, he would constantly be hiring and firing countless of secretaries. Grabbing his tan coach jacket, he left his office after ordering Meiling to clean his desk.

"I expect my desk to be spotless clean once I return."

Syaoran's last words echoed through her head.

"That darn man shall suffer for making me clean his filthy desk." Meiling murmured madly as she looked at Syaoran's messy desk, full of papers, not even knowing where to begin.

* * *

**La Maison de Français**

The amber eyes looked at the brunette girl dressed in a navy blue strapless dress, filled with small white flowers all over. The small black cardigan covered her bare shoulders and matched her black opened-toed one-inch heels. Syaoran had to admit, she was pretty cute but not his type. What is his type? He wasn't sure himself.

"So…"

"I…"

They both said at the same time.

"Ladies first." Syaoran offered with a charming smile.

"Li-san..." She stopped to take a drink from her cup before continuing. "You're really handsome and all..." Rika said nervously, making Syaoran roll his eyes since that was the same line all the previous girls used on him. "But I'm already seeing someone and I plan to keep seeing him. I'm sorry."

Syaoran looked at her for five straight seconds before a small chuckled escaped his lips, which caused Rika to look at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran stopped. "I'm glad that you plan on continuing to see him. It makes me less worried."

"Thank you and I'm glad you took it well." Rika smiled.

"Then, Sasaki-san, tell me why you were forced to come." Syaoran asked with curiosity

"My parents," she frowned. "They heard that your mother, Li Yelean, was setting up blind dates for her only son and that's how I ended up here." Rika then leaned forward, torwards Syaoran. "They also wanted me to see someone around my age."

"Let me guess, you're seeing an older man."

"Yes, I am. My high school teacher." She said with passion in her voice. "It may sound very odd, but when I first saw him, I knew right then that he was the one for me. It was like, I was destined to be with him."

"If your parents don't approve of your relationship, then who does support you two?" Syaoran asked, his curiosity stretching.

"For a man like you, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Rika chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a business man and that's what we do. If you don't ask questions to your clients, you get nothing to benefit your company." Syaoran answered and then added, "Actually, that works on everybody. If there are no questions, then there are no answers."

"No wonder your company is one of the best in Japan." Rika was quite impressed. "But yes, the only people who support us are my dear friends." She smiled thinking back when she first told her friends about seeing their high school teacher. She thought they were going to disapprove of their relationship but instead they supported and encouraged her to stay with him if he was what she wanted, and if he was the one that made her heart leap every second.

"Li-san, do you have a special person?" She asked with a warm smile.

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Why? I mean, you're intelligent and handsome. You can practically get any lady you want."

"I don't have time for love," He simply replied.

"But you have time for work."

"Yes. My company is more important to me than love."

"You do have time, Li-san," she said firmly. "You just don't know if you'll make your partner happy or if you're worthy of her. Trust me, I know. One of my dear friends is just like you, saying that she has no time for love and that she only has time for traveling because it's her passion."

"I should meet your friend then." Syaoran said after a moment of silence.

"You can't, because she's far out of Japan at the moment."

They both decided to dismiss the topic and continued on another one. When the clock read 10 P.M., Syaoran drove Rika home, because he is after all a gentleman. He had to admit that tonight's date was far more interesting than his previous ones. Maybe because Rika was already seeing someone and wasn't interested in him, or maybe because she just wasn't as annoying as the other girls he has had blind dates with.

After dropping off Rika, Syaoran drove straight to his company to finish the files that Meiling kindly left for him. When he arrived at his office, he was welcomed by stacks and stacks of papers on his desk. Compared to two hours ago, the amount of papers on his desk had doubled. Once he settled down at his desk, he found two post-it notes—one from Meiling and the other from Eriol.

_'For making me clean your filthy desk, I gave you twice the amount of papers. Well then, sleep well in the office and see you tomorrow. :3 Mei'_

"That nerve, Meiling." Syaoran cursed under his breath before reading the other note.

_"Hey little cute cousin! How was the date? I heard it went great! How did I know? My lovely connections. BTW as your VP, I'll help you with the files so leave some for me, CHA~"_

Sitting on his chair, Syaoran finally took out a pen and began reading and signing papers until he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you readers for reading and especially to those who had the time to leave a review! It made me really happy. I will work hard on updating this story for you guys!**

**Also, thanks to Yolei (my SP beta-reader)! LOVE you and Hannah a lot! And many thanks to onsnapinsomnia for also beta-reading this story as well!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review, readers! Thanks again!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Summary:** He met the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to start a life with her, yet he could not even have her.

**Chapter III**

"Li-san..."

He felt small fingers shaking his body as a sweet melodic voice called out his name, growing louder and louder. Feeling his eyelids open, Syaoran saw Sakura looking straight at him with her innocent emerald eyes.

"Whoa, you're a deep sleeper aren't you? I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes." Sakura explained as she stood up from the bed then looked back down at him. "Your clothes are by the window. Come down after getting dress, okay?"

He looked around the room and knew for sure it was the house from the dream. Concluding that he's definitely in the dream world, he shifted his eyes to the window where the black sweat pants and white loose shirt laid.

'Must be evening time in this dream.' Syaoran thought, as he got dressed and peeked out the window to see the changing sky colors.

After getting dressed, he quickly headed downstairs to only be invited by darkness. His surrounding on the whole first floor level was pure darkness. Syaoran took the last step of the stairs, and then a source of light finally came into view. He followed the lit candles that led to another room.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember _

Syaoran froze at the sound of the voice, but eventually made his way towards the enchanted music. He walked deeper into the halls and the music gradually grew louder. Once he made it to the entrance of the room, where the music was coming from, he saw Sakura waltz dancing by herself with closed eyes. He had to admit, she looked amazing in her blue ruffle layered dress. He was quite mesmerized at the scene in front of him.

Sakura sensed someone else's presence in the room and opened her eyes, her dancing movements stopped.

"Dance with me," Sakura said as she walked towards Syaoran.

"I don't dance," Syaoran said bluntly.

"Aww…don't lie to me, Li-san." Sakura poked his arm playfully.

"Okay, I do…but I'm not in the mood."

"It's okay," Sakura put their hands into position. "Just dance with me, follow my lead, and I bet in the meantime, you'll fall into the mood."

Before Syaoran could even respond, he was already dancing with Sakura. Even though they were dancing with no music playing, he felt calm dancing with Sakura. He felt more comfortable dancing with Sakura, compared to any other girl he has ever danced with. And that's excluding his mother, sisters and Meiling.

"Li-san, tell me about yourself."

Syaoran hesitated at first, but figured this was a dream so why not. "I'm quite an easy going guy, if you get to know me; however, I can be pretty stubborn at times. I dislike things that waste my time. I enjoy my job dearly, and I don't have time for love."

"No time for love!?" Sakura, shocked, looked at him in the eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. Love is everything, Li-san."

"Hey! Everyone is different, Sakura." The man defended himself.

"Then let me guess, love is a waste of your time," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Ditto." Syaoran smiled. "My mother has been setting me up on blind dates."

"Blind dates?!" Sakura laughed out loud. "Oh, that's hilarious. I didn't know blind dates were still around. They're so back-in-the-day, unless you live in say…South Korea, where I believe blind dates are still one hundred percent common to this day." (A/N: It's true! In Korea, blind dates are so common!)

"It's not funny, Sakura." Syaoran said sternly. "If you were in my damn place, you wouldn't be laughing now."

"I'm sorry." Sakura quickly apologized once she realized the serious vibe coming out of the man.

"It's okay," Syaoran sighed. "Okay, now it's your turn to talk about yourself." He changed the subject to hopefully lighten the mood.

"Well…I love the ocean, I love doing fun and exciting things, and I'm a big Shakespeare fan."

"Have you ever visited Shakespeare's grave?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I have actually. It was the most amazing moment in my whole entire life." Sakura replied with stars sparkling in her eyes.

They stopped dancing for the mean time. They sat down and shared more about themselves with each other. And while this was happening, Syaoran somehow felt there was more to Sakura than it seems. Feeling his eyelids getting heavier by the second, he decided to close his eyes for a bit while listening to Sakura.

"Cute little cousin, it's wakie wakie up time!"

'_That's not how Sakura sounds like. More like, that darn Eriol.' _Amber orbs opened to meet a man with raven-black hair, sapphire eyes lying behind a pair of rounded glasses.

"Shit, what do you want?" Syaoran asked with annoyance, realizing he fell asleep in his office.

"Oh, nothing." Eriol replied and then silently thought, _'Besides the fact that I just heard you sleep talk.'_ He then grabbed some files from Syaoran's desk. "I'll finish the rest while you go home and change." He kindly suggested in the end.

Syaoran declined the offered with a yawn, "Nah~ I'll stay here. I have extra clothes in the bathroom."

"Whatever you say, dear cousin…." Eriol left the office quickly, wanting to finish the files before lunchtime.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Tokyo, Japan**

"Hey, I'm back again." The woman said as she sat down on a chair next to a hospital bed. On the bed laid a person, sleeping, whose body has been injected with tubes just to keep her alive.

"Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun are expecting their first child and I heard that it's a boy. Naoko-chan just published her first horror book and I have to say that it's making a big sell. Also, she'll come soon to read you the story. You know how Naoko is; she wouldn't dare miss all those faces you make whenever she tells you a scary story. Rika-chan is still with Tereda-san and they're still fighting to be with each other. And you know, Eriol-kun is still the same…. We all miss you so much." The room went silent and tears began to form in the woman's eyes. "Please wake up! Please! It's been a terrible year since your state in coma." She was now stroking the person's long hair with longing eyes.

"If only we'd never gone to England…maybe then you wouldn't be in this state."

Feeling her phone vibrate from her sweater's pocket, she grabbed it and saw Eriol's name appear on the screen. She flipped her phone open to answer the call and greeted him with a soft _'Hello.'_

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…don't worry," she chuckled a bit to lighten the mood. "She's still the same….Lunch? Sure, what time? 2:30? Alright see you in a bit. Ja."

Closing her phone, she gave one last look at her dear friend before planting a small peck on her forehead. Upon exiting the hospital, one of her bodyguards opened a door of her black limo for her. She stepped inside the car and found Eriol's smiling face, but one can tell that concern was written all over those eyes. The long raven headed woman couldn't help but jump into his arms, more tears flowing freely from her amethyst eyes.

"Don't overdue yourself, Tomoyo." Eriol comforted her as he stroked her long locks. "She'll wake up. She _has_ to wake up, for the sake of her family and friends. She can't just leave us all behind." He whispered these words to her while rubbing her back, continuing to comfort her.

"I know. I just miss her so much." Tomoyo sniffled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**onsnapinsomnia!!! thank you so much for betaing my stories!!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY READERS FOR WAITING PATIENTLY!!!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! THANK YOU SILENT READERS!! IT'S BEEN TOUGH FOR ME BUT AFTER RE-READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I WAS MOTIVATED AND RETURNED TO WRITING!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! IT REALLY HELPS!! SO SILENT READERS, PLEASE HELP REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES US WRITERS WANT TO WRITE EVEN MORE! THANK YOU!!  
**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Summary:** He met the girl he wanted to marry. He wanted to start a life with her, yet he could not even have her.

**Chapter IV**

He raised his hand as a waiter walked towards them with another cup of black coffee. Syaoran can tell that the waiter was getting annoyed for being called every fifteen minutes, just to give him a new cup of coffee. But who can blame Syaoran? He was trying really hard to stay awake from the redheaded girl that sat in front of him. She has been talking for the past hour and a half.

_'At least the waiter will be getting a big tip from me, so he better not be complaining.' _Syaoran thought while sighing for the twentieth time. He glanced at the redheaded girl in front of him and sighed again. _'This girl needs to shut the fuck up, I swear!'_

"If I sing, I'll sound just like Mandy Moore and...."

_'Mandy Moore, my ass! I bet Sakura can even sing better than you.'_

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a blonde girl pulled the redheaded girl's hair and started to yell into her face. She accused the redhead of stealing her man.

"Syaoran babe, why are you cheating on me with this...this...this _dirt_ right here?" The blonde girl asked disgusted.

_'Shit, it's the bimbo from before.' _Syaoran couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. He then glared at her. "Excuse me, but I don't recall you being my girlfriend. So please stop going around, claiming I'm your boyfriend." He turned towards the redheaded chick, who was as confused as one could be. "If you want a rich man to fall for you, then you need to learn how to shut your mouth at some point." With that being said, Syaoran went to the front and paid for dinner before leaving the restaurant in haste. And then he realized that he forgot to leave a one hundred dollar bill as tip for the waiter.

_'No way am I going back in there, where the catty girls may be fighting at this very second.' _

Feeling his phone vibrate, Syaoran decided to shut it off. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at this moment. Instead, he felt like hitting the bar. There was one close by his apartment and he quickly made his way there. As he parked his car right outside of the bar, Syaoran wasn't surprised to see a blue Lexus parked right ahead. He entered the bar and was welcomed by Eriol, who was already holding a bottle of beer for him.

"How bad was it?" Eriol asked, handing the bottle to his cousin.

"That blonde chick from before came by and caused a scene. I just left the two girls after paying." Syaoran summed quickly. "Shit! I'm tired of all these blind dates mother keeps setting up."

"Well...for starters, you can start laying off work for a bit and then start looking for a girl that might capture your interest."

"I don't need a girl." Syaoran lifted his bottle and drank two huge gulps. "I'm fine without one."

"Then Auntie Yelean is never going to stop," Eriol said bluntly.

"How is Daidouji-san doing?" Syaoran asked, changing the topic. He didn't feel like talking about his own issues.

"She's doing fine," Eriol replied, knowing Syaoran was striding away from the topic before.

"Is she still going to the hospital? And who _is_ at the hospital anyway?" Syaoran shook his head. No one really mentioned who this patient was exactly. Not to him at least.

"A dear friend of ours," Eriol frowned. "She was at the right place, but at the wrong time in England."

"I bet Daidouji-san doesn't want to do the ceremony without her."

"Yeah, but I have to respect that choice because it's her best friend. Her best friend is in a coma. I know she would do the same too, if it was you who were in a coma, because you're my best friend."

It wasn't until 2 o'clock in the morning when both guys left the bar to Syaoran's apartment. Eriol knocked out on the big couch in the living room and Syaoran laid in his bed. His amber eyes looked up and stared into the ceiling, trying to pinpoint who it was exactly that possessed eyes, the same color as his room. The color that matches his green room. Without noticing, he spoke of her name before falling into slumber.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Tokyo, Japan**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello, you reached the Kimonoto Residence. We are not home at the moment. If you'll be kind enough, please leave us your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. BEEP!"

"Hey dad, it's me. How are you doing? How is the big cat Kero doing? Are you feeding Chiaki well?" A long silence followed. "Have you gone to visit Sakura yet? If you have, how is she doing? Well Nakuru and I are back from China, but we won't be home tonight. So sleep well…."

The masculine man dressed in a plain navy suit closed his Blackberry phone after leaving a message for his father, Kimonoto Fujitake. His long slender fingers slid through his short jet-black hair. His brown eyes looked upon the building standing in front of him. Tokyo Hospital, the place where his baby sister was being held for the one-year coma she was in.

He then turned to look at his lovely wife who possessed long wavy pinkish-red hair and hot pink eyes (A/N: I based her apparent on Ruby). Seeing her shiver, he took off his jacket and wrapped it over her bare shoulders. She was wearing rather light; a red heart shaped strapless dress. He began rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"Sorry, we had to rush from China to get here. I should've told you to change first," he said softly while stroking her hair.

Nakuru smiled as she shook her head. "Touya, honey, it's fine. I know you're worried for dear Sakura."

"Thanks," Touya gave her a kiss on her forehead and then moved lower to her irresistible pink lips. "You look tired. You should head home Nakuru. Don't worry about me. I just…I just…."

"Shhh…she's going to be fine, honey." Nakuru comforted her husband, embracing him and rubbing his back with her hands.

"I know, but I just need to see her. I need to see her to know that she's still alive. I need to know that my baby sister is still breathing the same air as we are, while in the state of a coma."

"I understand. I'll see you at home."

"Nakuru, don't wait for me. Just go to sleep."

Nakuru nodded with an assuring smile before entering the taxi. She didn't realize until now that she has been holding back her tears, the whole time. She couldn't cry in front of Touya. She didn't want to make him more worried than he already is, not when his only sister is currently in a coma. The only thing she could do was stay strong for the whole family.

Lastly, at all cost, she must always, always make sure that stories involving a gun will not be mentioned around Touya. Not even the word itself. It was now forbidden to speak of anything that related to Sakura's current state, for it has become a sensitive topic to him.

* * *

Touya entered the familiar room, hearing the sounds of the machine. His eyes looked at the raven haired girl, sleeping on the couch besides Sakura's bed.

'_Tomoyo.'_

He grabbed a chair and set it opposite of Tomoyo. He touched Sakura's face, checking if her temperature was okay, and then went to hold her hand. While holding Sakura's hand, he closed his eyes and vividly remembered everything that happened a year ago.

He came home from work to see Nakuru crying in the living room. Hearing the tragic news from her that Sakura got shot at while walking back to her hotel in England. Tomoyo had called from England later, informing that the bullet had successfully been removed from Sakura's head. But, she has fallen into a coma. Touya remembered his father fainting after hearing what happened to his only daughter. And then Touya had to fly to England to see Sakura. Upon arriving, he found Tomoyo in a mess. He talked to the police and doctors, and took care of the hospital paperwork and bills. After two months flown by, the police finally tracked down the two gangs that were involved in the gun shooting battle in England. The battle that Sakura had accidently walked into and brought her into this current stage. Shortly after, Sakura's body was sent back to Japan with Touya and Tomoya by her side.

Touya, the over protective brother, who fears nothing, was now fearing for his baby sister's life. He feared if Sakura was never going to wake up from her slumber. He had to admit that there were times when he had lost hope, but that little voice at the back of his head kept telling him to believe. And so, he knew that she'd wake up soon. If not soon, then eventually. The question is, _when_ will she wake up? Will she get mad when he calls her kaijuu? Will she stomp him with her strong feet after he calls her so?

* * *

**A/N:**

**onsnapinsomni!!! thank you so much for beta my stories!! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR TAKING YOUR TIME READING AND LEAVING A REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Desire _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Chapter V**

**P.S I did not proof read it yet, so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes ****. **

He did not know why he was at the local café by the Li Corps ordering a strawberry milk shake when normally he gets coffee. Sitting down on the table by the window, Syaoran pounder on why he got the strawberry milk shake. It made him had the feeling of _'it doesn't sound like me'_ and it bothered him to no end. Shifting his amber eyes as it wanders around the small café, it stopped at a sakura tree painting on the wall. His mouth suddenly turned into a small smirk and instantly remembered why he ordered the shake in the first place.

**Flashback**

"Oi! Wake up, oi!" Syaoran's eyes opened to see Sakura with her hand on her hip and must admit the she was very cute and a bonus with a pout.

"Sakura, what time is it?" He asked

"It's 7:30 A.M and we are late!"

"Where are we going?"

"Work." Sakura turned around and paused "Get dress because I'm short on one staff and you are going to replace for the mean time."

"Bu—"

"No buts, Syao-Syao! I know you're not an employee but I need a replacement."

"What do I get in return?" He actually did not notice that she gave him a nickname but even if he knew, He would not mind it one bit if it's coming from her.

"Ummm," Sakura tapped a finger on her chin "The special house strawberry milk shake." She smiled with her answer.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"What do you want me to do? Hook you up with my single friends?" she asked as she threw her hands up playfully.

"Never mind, I'll be downstairs in 30 minutes."

"Good!" Sakura let out a small chuckled as she walked away and knowing that she hit the sensitive spot on him.

After a 10 minute walk they stood in front of a beach café call "Le Floweret". The café was not a typical one but it was built with two big huts joining together and flower pots surrounding it. The wooded sliding doors were decorated with a pin-up fake shredded hays falling down as the windows had small colorful lanterns hanging up that will be light up during the evenings.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Sakura asked after seeing Syaoran's priceless face when they arrived

"It is actually but I feel like I've seen this place before?" He scratched his head

"Really? Maybe you were around this area and saw this café or on the news when we had a grand opening couple years ago." She let out a big smile then entered the café as he followed after her

While Sakura was handling the register and prepping food and beverages in the kitchen; Syaoran was instructed to put the chairs down and cleaning the tables. As time was passing through, one by one employee came in wearing their beach uniform. The girls were dressed in white, pink or yellow collar shirt with the bottom part tied into a knot showing a bit of their belly and white Capri pants. The boys were dressed in blue, green and red V-neck collars also with white Capri pants.

"Ah, who might you be?" the boy with spike blond hair and green eyes asked

"I'm a friend of Sakura and I'm here because she was short of staff." "Hm. You must be close to the boss if you get called her by the first name." Then he inched closer and whispered "How did you do that? I've been asking her to let me call her Sa-ku-ra but she said no."

Syaoran shrugged as he looks around for Sakura but noticed that all the girls were looking at him. Getting annoyed with the stares he walks to the back to look for the boss lady. As he came close to the office he could see Sakura on the phone while multi-tasking on the computer and then writing notes on the note-pad and he like it. Independent woman were hard to find now days and just seeing Sakura being that ideal made him smile. Entering the office, he looked around the room seeing award frames, bulletins of goals for each employee and so on.

'_This person, I felt like I met her before'_ He thought while looking at a picture of Sakura and her dark headed hair friend with amethyst eyes in their high school uniforms holding flowers as a symbol of a graduating.

"Are you done cleaning already?" Sakura asked once she hung up the phone. "Yeah, I am. Did you need me to do anything else?"

"Why, yes actually." Sakura pulled out an evil grin.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me" He murmured deadly as he was standing outside of the café taking pictures with women of all ages dressed in a beach short and was shirtless. Next to him was a signed that said _'Pay $5 to pose with me and get the house shake for free' _and so far this made the café a full house.

When it was his break, he went directly to the office to confront the boss lady but only to find her sleeping on top of her files and find it to be really adorable. Gently pulling a chair in front of her, Syaoran observed her and could not help but be attracted to her. His amber eyes looked at her note and saw the quote _'When there's a will, there's way.'_

'_The woman I want is only in my dream'_ he thought without knowing and laid his head to take a nap.

**End of Flashback**

He let out a small chuckled after remembering his dream. Looking at the time, Syaoran let out a small curse and quickly ran out the café. Stopping at the light he looked at the café again and saw the name "Le Floweret" and took a note to come back there again.

If he took the time to look around more he could have could have seen _her_ picture hanging by the employee entrance with her motto quote and recognized the name of the café from his dream.

Well that realization will come later, for now let him keep dreaming of her.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know! It's been ages since I last update! I thank each of you for waiting patiently for an update and those who message me to keep on writing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**PREVIEW OF Chapter 6:**

He turned off the surveillance camera like a pro spy. Yes, He was in his mother's office without her permission. 'Martial art does come in handy' he thought as he sat on her desk and roam around.

'Where are those files?' Syaoran was trying to get a hold of the blind dates folder his mother had been carrying with her every day. He needed to get rid of them and he was not feeling guilty if it took his mother's precious time to find candidates for him. He just needs to get a hold of them and get back to work.

"I see you getting ahead of yourself, my dear son." Yelean's voice echo in the room

Syaoran turned around to face her mother and was not surprised that he didn't sense her coming in the office. She was just like him but better, after all it was her and his deceases father who taught him. His amber eyes glared at her playful ones and followed her as she walked to the book shelves and pulled out a thick book and then out came a black notebook.

"Were you looking for this?" She asked "why yes mother, can I have that notebook, please?" He reached out his hand.

"7 ol' clock." "7ol' clock?"Syaoran looked at his mother is confusion

"7 ol' clock at Ruby Lounge. Be there on time."

"Mother can we please just stop this madness?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Desire _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clamp characters.

**Chapter VI**

**P.S I got excited writing this chapter that I didn't proof read it. I couldn't keep you all waiting for another 2+ years for a new chapter :)**

He turned off the surveillance camera like a pro spy. Yes, He was in his mother's office without her permission. _'Martial art does come in handy' _he thought as he sat on her desk and roam around.

_'Where are those files?_' Syaoran was trying to get a hold of the blind dates folder his mother had been carrying with her every day. He needed to get rid of them. He was not feeling guilty if it took his mother's precious time to find candidates for him. He just needs to get a hold of them and get back to work.

"I see you are getting ahead of yourself, my dear son." Yelean's voice echo in the room

Syaoran turned around to face her mother and was not surprised that he didn't sense her coming in the office. She was just like him but better, after all it was her and his deceases father who taught him. His amber eyes glared at her playful ones and followed her as she walked to the book shelves and pulled out a thick book and then out came a black notebook.

"Were you looking for this?" She asked "Why yes mother, can I have that notebook, please?" He reached out his hand.

"7 ol' clock." "7ol' clock?"Syaoran looked at his mother with confusion

"7 ol' clock at Ruby Lounge. Be there on time."

"Mother can we please just stop thi-""I'm not getting any younger, son" the mother butted in "I want to see grandkids run around the mansion before I leave."

"You _do_ have grandkids." He rolled his eyes "All your daughters have grandkids for you. What makes mine a difference?"

"You are my first and only son. Now, I expect for you to be at Ruby Lounge tonight."

The son couldn't contain his anger anymore and stormed off out of the office with no choice but to obey his mother. After all he was brought up in a high manner family.

"You could've been a great candidate for him." Yelean looked at the picture in front of her that contains auburn locks with emerald eyes staring back at her and a small profile about her. At the bottom had, _Sakura Kinomoto, Candidate in coma. _(A/N: as you readers can see, everything is connected somehow for both of them to meet but they can't... well later ).

* * *

Papers were flying everywhere in the office as Syaoran brushed his hair back. Deciding to call the office cleaners in to clean, he left for the day. He was driving in his BMW for the pass 30 minutes and stopped at the local library by his apartment. The media may think that he is a workaholic but what they don't know is that the soft spot of him is reading. And again, if people find out they will think he reads the business ones. But they are wrong, he's a sucker for fantasy-action books that does not involved much about love and if it does he will put it away.

As he walks through the fantasy section, his eyes spotted the word _Dream_ on the wall with children's writing what they want to be when they grow up. But that was not what got him, it was the word itself, then he walked to the private computer lab and Google "Dreams about the same person over and over". Some will come up about ex-lover closure or wanting to go back to their old lover because they aren't happy with their current ones, passion about someone from past life that carries to the present, and more. _'I don't have an ex-lover nor do I believe in past lover in another life… so what could it be?'_ He thought as he closed the computer knowing the Internet can't give the answers he needed.

"How come I keep dream about her? There's got to be an answer somewhere." He asked himself, while he can't help it but wanting to be stuck in his dream with Sakura because it felt more real to him compare to the life he was living at the moment.

Leaving the library, he went to his apartment and began sketching of his dream girl, Sakura. The drawing had Sakura dressed in the blue ruffle layered dress sitting at the beach. He smiled as he remembered vividly about the dream of her in the same dress and singing to him. Once he was done sketching, Syaoran decided to hide it in his closet so his nosy cousin Eriol won't find his new secret.

"So you were here all this time?" a voice spoke behind him. "Meiling, can you stop sneaking into my apartment like that?" Syaoran turned around to meet his angry cousin and gulped a little bit.

"How dare you leave the office and top it all, you left it in a big mess." She said firmly "Did you know how many contracts that was on the floor today? 100s! 100s, I'm telling you."

"I'm tired Mei, I don't need to hear this from you." He walked out the door leaving her even angrier. "I know that Aunty got you upset but could you at least not leash it out to the company. Instead of the cleaners, you mother made me clean it."

"Mei, have you ever dreamt of a stranger?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the white couch

"Of course all the time." She threw her hands up "No, I meant to say, have you ever dreamt of the same stranger from your dreams and have a _relationship_ together. And each time in the dream, it's as if you are living there and like the real world."

"No, I never had that experience before. But the only time was when I kept dreaming of Ryu."Meiling trailed off at the name and can feel that she is breaking inside. "I only dream of Ryu when I feel like needing closure from him in my sleep. Even though that happened in college, I still think about it sometimes."

"You know you can track him down with the Li power." Syaoran suggested. "No, what is done is done. But Syaoran maybe it's a sign that you will find her. What I'm saying might be out of line," Meiling looked at her cousin and can tell that Syaoran might be falling for a woman in his dream and decided to throw some encouraging words. This was the first time in many years that he said the word _Relationship_ "but what if she's dreaming of you too and looking for you? And God who knows this stran—"

"Sakura." He told her the name and he gave out a small smiled to Meiling, who was a bit surprised _'could my cousin really be in love for the first time?' _but continued. "Maybe this Sakura is just right under your nose."

"I don't believe in that stuff Mei. Anyways, they're just dreams, it will go away soon." Syaoran shrugged it off but was not completely over about it.

* * *

Later that day, Syaoran decided to take a nap before heading out Ruby Lounge and was hoping to not wake up from his dream. All he wants was to spend time with Sakura each and every day without getting disturbed by anyone and didn't know that he was falling for her. _Hard_.

"You're awake, Syaoran." Sakura's voice rang to his ears like a sweet melody and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Did you have a good dream? Cause you were throwing angry faces during your sleep."

'_Dream?! This is my dream… unless she thinks that when I go back to the real world she thinks I'm dreaming of it…'_ He thought confusedly but then Syaoran kind of like the idea of having this dream as his 'world'. "It was a nightmare. My mother was setting me up on another date."

"That's so…"Sakura blanked out for a second and said "loserly hahah." "Haha, yeah that is not funny at all." "Sorry, anyways get up its time for dinner. And I cooked Dim sum tonight."

"Did you just say Dim Sum?" Syaoran asked eagerly with a bit of joy. "I sure did" Sakura let out a smile.

After Sakura left him to change, Syaoran began to ponder about what happens when he goes back to 'his world', is his body functionally the same here or what happens if he snapped out of the dream, does it affect anything?. And how did he end here in the first place? Was it some kind of dream magic? Decided to let go of this thoughts, he walk down stairs and mouth water at the smells of Sakura's cooking.

"Dim Sum is my favorite food, did you know that?" Syaoran told her as he place the food in his mouth and let out a groan.

"No, I did not but I do now. Also I'm happy that you like my cooking because my brother Touya always makes fun of it." Sakura smiled in relieved know that at least someone enjoys her cooking.

**Briiing Briing.**

"What's that sound?" "I don't know, it might be my alarm upstairs." Sakura answered as she stood up but Syaoran stopped her and told her he will take care of it.

While walking to her room, Syaoran was feeling a bit nervous as it was the first time he was going to enter her room in the dream. Opening the knob, he let out a small chuckled at the pale pink wallpaper that was decorated with amateur paintings of flowers in different colors and pictures hung on the wall. Syaoran also saw the same quote from the café had a frame of its own on her white table then walked to her bed where the yellow alarm was still ringing.

After he snooze it and took a big breath and closed his eyes to relax the happiness he was feeling inside to go back down stairs and enjoy Sakura's company and cooking. Opening his eyes again and reveals his _room_ back in the 'real world'.

_'What?! No!'_ he shouted to himself as he closed them again trying to go back to Sakura but anger showed his face after he opened his eyes and was still in his green room. _'Fuck! Fuck! Come on, take me back to her!'_ he shut his eyes tightly and wishing to go back but he was still stuck in his world.

"Why?! Why?!" Syaoran hitted his bed hard "Why can't I go back!" He screamed "I just want to go back to her and escape this life…" he then looked at the clock and it showed that he had 15 minutes to get to Red Lounge. Giving up on the dream, Syaoran got up and ready for the night.

* * *

A:N aww poor syaoran!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS, READERS, AND THE PEOPLE WHO HAD PUT ME AS THEIR ALERT AUTHOR AND FAVOR/ALERT THIS STORY! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Chapter 7 Preview:**

"Why is that all you do is sleep, sleep and sleep? I did not raise my son to sleep while trying to run his father's legacy." Yelean lectured him

Change scene:

Everyone surrounded the sleeping girl on the bed as they sang a birthday song to Naoko who is turning twenty-three. They didn't want Sakura to feel left out, so they decided to celebrate it at the hospital. After Naoko blew the candles everyone took turn to take pictures with the birthday girl and Sakura. When the clock reached 7 P.M, the nurse advise for them to leave for the day and return back again tomorrow.

If the nurse let them stay just a bit longer, everyone would have seen Sakura's finger moving a little.


End file.
